


Sometimes you just gotta

by Hinawadidntdie4this



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, kind of but not really, kind of?, self indulgent, this is gross but leave me alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 22:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinawadidntdie4this/pseuds/Hinawadidntdie4this
Summary: This is literally just a self-indulgent fic about Victor jacking off and Henry accidentally seeing ok





	Sometimes you just gotta

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to post this on a whim, will regret it in th morning

Victor made sure the door was locked. Then again. And one more time to make extra sure that his father or siblings wouldn’t unwittingly walk in on him… taking care of himself. He laid down on the bed face up and sighed, laying a hand on his tummy and slowly dragging it down to dip beneath his waistband. 

He sighed sweetly when he finally wrapped a hand around himself, rocking his hips up into his palm. He bit his lip. It wouldn’t do him any good to start moaning now and blow his cover so early. One hand went back to his tummy and trailed up over his chest, making him arch up a little more into his hand. He twisted his wrist and let out a sharp exhale, speeding his movements up just a little and nearly choking on his own spit when a name rolled off his tongue seemingly without his permission. “Henry—!”

He stopped dead. Stared up at the ceiling for a moment before closing his eyes. Ok, so this is what he was going for now. That’s ok. One time thing right? He continued his ministrations again, now imagining a larger, more calloused hand around him and a low voice in his ear. He couldn’t stop the whine that left his mouth at the fantasy. The hand on his chest moved up to his throat, adding pressure and forcing a true full-bodied moan from him. He continued to writhe and moan on the bed with his eyes screwed shut, coming into his hand after a few moments with a sharp cry and a squeeze of both hands. 

Lying on the bed panting and bathing in the afterglow, Victor failed to note the figure in the tree by his window, and that his dearest friend just so happened to know how to climb.


End file.
